The Red Wolf
by cwbbaier
Summary: Naruto in an anbu, and not a jincuuriki. I don't know what else to say.
1. Chapter1

A/N - I don't know if I'll continue this. It was just a spur of the moment thing. Don't bother reviewing I know it's full of mistakes.

My mind is blown that someone actually read this, so I decided to edit it. I also changed some minor things. Now it still has mistakes, just hopefully not as many.

THE RED WOLF

Chapter 1

The third Hokage was sitting behind his desk, puffing on his pipe. A puff of smoke in front of him signaled the presence of an anbu. Without taking his eyes from the paperwork in front of him, he said "they passed the graduation exam."

"They better have passed" thought the anbu.

"They still have the genin selection test to take" but as the anbu said this, he felt something inside of him. Something he didn't recognize. It was pride. He immediately crushed it. He hadn't allowed himself, nor was he fully capable of feeling emotion as of five years ago. When for the second time he had lost everything. The first time hadn't been as bad, because he had gained two things, his Siblings. His father had died sealing one half of the Ninetails into his brother, and the other into his sister. His mother, the previous jinchuuriki of the Ninetails, had died shortly after. He had been five then. The second time he had been 12. He had woken up in the hospital, with growing fear as he listened to his body, assessing his condition. He had felt horrific realization when the doctor had told him about the amputation, and that he would no longer be able to have children.

That day had truly been the worst. Not only did he wake up from a coma to find out that his closest friend in the Academy, who had graduated early, had slaughtered his entire clan and was now a rogue shinobi. But because he could no longer produce an heir, the current clan head, had disinherited him. The arranged marriage he had with the woman he loved had been rearranged for his younger brother, who became the new heir to the clan head. He had been a flood of emotion, anger towards the clan had, jealousy towards his brother, who would marry and start a family with the woman that he had loved, and an overwhelming sense of loss. He would no longer be able to start a family of his own, with the woman he loved and have children with her. That had been the single greatest desire of his heart.

He did not know how we felt towards Itachi, but the love he had felt for Hinata had transformed into an indescribable anguish and pain every time he saw her. He felt an uncontrollable rage for his former teammates, the two women who were responsible for his sorry state. His anger only intensified when he had learned what had entirely happened. He had contemplated killing them. Then, just to spite the clan head, run away from the village to join up with Itachi, but he had decided against it.

Due to his newly found lack of status, a deep desire to not rejoin his teammates, and a conversation with Danzo he decided to join the anbu. His death had then been faked, and he had joined Route, the training division for the anbu under Danzo. He then transferred to the hokage's command, after he had been entered into the bingo book under the name the Red Wolf. He had gotten that name after a successful assassination attempt. Where he had broken both of his arms while engaged with the targets bodyguards, but had eventually run down the target using his mouth to bite into the targets calf, crippling him. Then biting into, and ripping out his throat. Afterwards, his body and face had been covered in gore and blood. The way he had dispatched his target was compared to how a wolf hunts and kills its prey; and because his figure was coded in blood and gore, he was dubbed the Red Wolf. He had then been assigned the codename Wolf in the anbu. It slightly disappointed him that they left out the word red, but he understood why.

"Yes, but they'll probably pass that as well. The teams have not yet been fully decided on, but I'm pretty sure we're going to pair them up with Sasuke under Kakashi". Said the Hokage, right after he let out a long stream of smoke.

When the anbu gave no response the Hokage side then continued "I thought you should know, anyway Wolf I have a mission for you".

At that, the anbu now known as wolf knelt.

As wolf knelt the Hokage examined him. His formally spiky blonde hair had darkened, bowed and lost most of its luster. His hair was now a darker muddy yellow that laid on his head, as if it was trying to match its owners new mood and outlook on life. Every time the Hokage saw Wolf the image of him that was taken for the bingo book flash through his mind. An image of a younger Wolf. His right arm was dislocated, hanging a couple inches lower than it should have, with his palm facing outward. The bone that was previously in the shoulder socket, pushing up against his skin creating an unsightly bulge at the top of his arm. Bones were protruding from his left bicep. His hair a mop of soaked blood atop his head, strands of it hanging down his face. Pieces of flesh hanging from his teeth, his entire face and front of his torso was stained red from blood. The look in his eyes, was not the look of a boy his age, nor that of a man, but that of a merciless, unparalleled killing machine that seemed to revel in the act of taking another's life. A look that sent a shiver down the spines and terer in the hearts of all who looked into those eyes. All in all a terrifying visage that no doubt kept his enemies awake at night shivering in sweat. The image that had gotten him his name. Not just the one in the bingo book, but the one used by all those who feared and hated him. The Demonic Red Wolf of the Leaf.

"Wolf we have received reports about a mining village near the border between the Land of Fire and the Land of Lightning. Apparently the Village has been taken over by a group of rogue shinobi, and they are systematically burying the villagers alive if they are unable to keep up with the workload." the Hokage paused to take a puff from his pipe. He then continued "Wolf you are to investigate this village, and if there are any, to deal with these rogue shinobi accordingly". The Hokage then let out another long stream of smoke before saying "you are dismissed".

* * *

After Wolf had left, he was now running through the trees towards his destination. He noted that the Hokage had not given his mission a rank. After some consideration Wolf came to the conclusion that the Hokage probably consider it a waste of time and energy. After all whether it was a D rank or an S rank, Wolf would approach it the same, and since wolf didn't care for statistics or status, him knowing the rank of his mission was relatively pointless. Thinking about it Wolf realized that the Hokage had not told him the rank of any of his missions for over a year.

"Wow, how did that go over my head". Wolf thought to himself.

As he ran Wolf thought back to how he became a member of the anbu. Of how his death had been faked and the fact that only the Hokage and his two advisers, plus a handful of the clan heads, and other high-ranking Leaf shinobi like Danzo and Jiraiya knew who he really was, and that he was still alive. Not even his siblings or former teammates knew, even though his picture was in the bingo book. In the image his face was covered in blood which hid his whiskers, and the persona he was giving off was so drastically different than his old one, that no one except for the Hokage and Jiraiya could tell it was him. He initially felt bad about lying to his siblings, but he felt no remorse in lying to his former teammates. The guilt they felt believing they were responsible for his death was their punishment in Wolf's eyes. Although it wasn't entirely a lie. The man they knew went by a different name, a name he had long discarded. For on that day something broke inside of him, and if for no other reason then to protect himself he discarded his name and what remained of who he was, and all of his attachments, and then he became no one. An emptiness being seeking a new identity. Then he had found it, the day he had committed that assassination and was given the name Red Wolf.

He felt nothing about lying to his former friends and family, about him still being alive. Because to him, it was not a lie. The man he was was in fact dead. He was no longer Naruto Uzumaki. He was the Demonic Red Wolf of the Leaf.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** \- So it would appear that I'm continuing this, for some reason. I edited chapter 1, so hopefully it's not so bad anymore. I also changed a couple of minor details.

**THE RED WOLF**

Chapter 2

_Burning buildings engulfed his vision. The heat from the flames threaten to sere the flesh from his bones, as the flames reach towards the sky as if trying to bridge the gap between the earth and the heavens. From between two gigantic wisps of flame emerged a gigantic orange fox. Who's eyes bore into him, pinning him in place. He could not do anything, but tremble in fear before the being in front of him. Every step the monster took caused the ground to shake, as if the very earth was trembling in fear alongside him. The monster opened its gargantuan jaws and a black sphere, darker than even the unforgiving void of space, began to form itself out of several smaller blue and red spheres. The sphere then shot towards him with all the inevitability, finality, and authority of death. Just as he had abandoned all hope, white hair harder than any known element surrounded him, blotting out his vision, and with a gigantic indescribable __**BOOM**_ _the world fell._

With a gasp Wolf awoke. Sitting upright faster than the eyes of Chūnin or even some Jōnin could see, panting heavily and gasping for air, his body covered with sweat. His shadow clone which he had made to keep watch while he slept glanced over at him, then resumed his previous position. After he calmed himself down he got up and put his sleeping roll away. It had been a long time since he had dreamed of that night, he hated dreaming of that night. As he was stretching to loosen the various knots that formed in his muscles from clenching in his sleep, because of his dream, he noticed that his hands were shaking. He clenched them and thought to himself "it was just a fucking dream, git a grip Wolf". He then took off with a pop as his clone was dispelled.

Wolf's mastery over the multi-shadow clone jutsu is one of the primary reasons that he was allowed to go on solo missions, because it meant that he was able to keep watch while sleeping. In turn that meant he didn't have to stay awake 24 seven for the entirety of the missions, nor did he need someone to watch his back. Although using his shadow clones like this came with serious drawbacks, for instants he had to deal with a massive headache from several hours of memories flooding his mind all at once. Also with the memories came the fatigue of staying up the entire night. Although he himself slept through the entire night, after his clone was dispelled he was confronted with the experience of having stayed up all night, which was exhausting both physically and mentally. Which is why it was virtually impossible for most Jōnin to use shadow clones in this it wasn't for his vast reserves of chakra and stamina, due to his heritage and the nature of his birth, he wouldn't be able to utilize shadow clones in this manner either. As he ran through the trees, Wolf shook his head in an attempt to rid himself of the unwanted side effects, and to clear his head. Snapping his eyes forward and with a burst of speed he double his pace, he had a mission to complete

* * *

Menma was starting to lose his patients, first he had been paired up with his airhead of a sister and emo boy. His one ray of hope for this team, Kakashi Hatake the copy ninja was a total no-show, it had been three hours since the last team had left. Menma let out a small cry of exasperation, he slammed his hands down onto the desk in front of him as he cried out "when is this bum going to get here".

"It hasn't been that long" came a familiar voice from Menma's right.

Menma deadpanned as he turned his head to face his sister and said "Mito it's been over three hours".

"Really" she said raising one finger to her lips quizzically as she looked up "I hadn't noticed".

Menma facepalmed, as Sasuke let out a small snort. At that Menma stood up, leaving his right hand on the desk and his left hand clenched into a fist near his head as he glared at Sasuke. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, looked at Menma, and said "you should be more patient".

At that Menma froes, an image of his older brother sitting at a ramen stand telling him the same thing passed through his head. He sat back down his head lowered and shoulders shaking a little, he hated that this emo boy had reminded him of his late brother.

In fact he hated anything that reminded him of his brother. His older brother who was dead. The official story was that he had died after succumbing to injuries he received in a training accident. Menma didn't know the whole story, and his brother's death may have in fact been an accident, but what had put him in the hospital definitely wasn't.

Menma clinched his hands together and muttered under his breath "if those women hadn't–" at that moment a soft hand came to rest on his hands. He then turned his head to see his sister looking at him with concern on her face. Despite the fact that she was a total airhead she could still read him like a book, and she knew exactly what he was thinking about.

"You ok" she said softly.

He let out a small breath and said "yeah, I'm fine" and then more softly "thanks".

She smiled back and nodded, and then suddenly and without warning the door opened.

* * *

After Wolf had arrived at the village, he concealed himself on a cliff overlooking the village. Where he had observed one of the villagers being buried alive. Wolf did not interfere because he had been ordered to investigate and eliminate the perpetrators, not to save the victims. While observing, he pulled out a piece of parchment and began to record his findings. Being buried alive was a vast understatement, they were having a full-blown funeral procession for the man. Wolf watched with morbid fascination, as the coffin was lowered into the ground, still shaking from the blows from the man inside. All the participants were wearing large black robes, with hoods that covered their faces. They formed two lines on either side of the coffin, and directly behind the coffin was a larger man. He was also in a robe, but he had on wut wolf thought was a gigantic backpack underneath his robe, which gave him the appearance of having a second head.

The two headed man was spouting grief written nonsense about how he was sad that the man had died. Despite the fact that the man was clearly alive, causing a racket from inside his coffin. When the funeral was over, the participants began to walk away. Wolf then rolled up his piece of parchment, and gave it to a messenger bird, then released it to fly back to the leaf with his report of the situation.

As he released the bird, Wolf looked down and realized that the large man had stopped and was pulling to identical, oddly shaped swords from inside his robe. They were straight double sided, and had two curved sword tip like protrusions on either side of the blade, one near the tip and one near the base. They began to crackle with lightning, and Wolf jumped backwards out of pure instinct, as lightning struck the ground where he had been moments ago. This caused the cliff to collapse in a rocky avalanche that swept Wolf down towards the base of the cliff. While hopping from one piece of loose falling rock to another, Wolf noticed the large man closing the distance between them. Wolf drew his sword and instinctively funneled wind chakra into it. When Wolf landed on the ground he brought his sword up in front of him to block the double sworded strike, that the large man had aimed for his neck. The large man's sword still sparkling with lightning, as the two warriors separated from each other.

With astonishment, Wolf realized that the two swords had left two small grooves in his weapon. This astound Wolf, because blades enhanced with lightning chakra should not have been able to get the better of blades enhanced with wind chakra, due to the fact that a wind change in nature was superior to a lightning change in nature.

"How wonderful, I have another funeral to look forward to". Said the man.

"_This man clearly has a hard on for funerals_". Thought Wolf.

The man grinned as he raised his swords pointing them in Wolf general direction. They began to crackle with lightning before each shot out a both of lightning striking a different rock behind Wolf. With a puff of smoke the rocks disappeared.

Wolf narrowed his eyes and scowled behind his mask, "_How did he know those were shadow clones_". Wolf Thought.

Earlier when Wolf had been falling, he had created two shadow clones, and had them transform into rocks in order to disguise themselves amongst the falling debris. He had been sure to use the falling debris in order to screen his actions from view. There was no way this man could have seen Wolf make the shadow clones.

Wolf began to examine the man more closely, and it wasn't until his eyes fell upon the blades in his hands did he realized what they were and who was holding them. They were Kiba, the Lightning Blades also known as the Boltswords. Which meant that the man standing in front of him was none other than the A rank missing-nin, Raiga of the Seven Swordsmen of the Blood Missed Village.


End file.
